


Prosthetic Heroes

by katie1126



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prosthetics, Self-Conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie1126/pseuds/katie1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this Tumblr post:<br/>Imagine Bucky being really self-conscious about his arm until one day a little boy with an artificial leg runs up to him saying that they match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prosthetic Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the post on my dash and I couldn't quiet my brain. I am sorry.
> 
> I'm also sorry if I get any of this wrong. I looked up a couple things and tried my hardest

"Buck, come on. A walk will do you some good."

"Why? It's too damn hot."

"Wear short sleeves, idiot," Steve replied, smiling at his best friend.

"That's easy for you," Bucky mumbled to himself. Once upon a time, it would go unheard. After Steve got the serum however…

"What do you mean?"

"I just… who would willingly show something like this?" He said, lifting up his metal arm. "Every time we go out I can just _feel_ the stares of people looking at the freak."

"Buck, their opinions about your arm don't really matter. I'd like to think mine does and I'm happy with every inch of you that I have. Now, come on. We can get hot dogs from that stand in Central Park," Steve said, trying to get Bucky out, which had been difficult lately. At least now he knew why.

"…You're paying," the other man negotiated.

"All right. Put some clothes on and get out of bed. We leave in fifteen," Steve said, smiling at him.

"Punk."

"Jerk."

 

\-----

 

Bucky was in semi-high spirits when they left thirty minutes later (they got a little sidetracked when Steve walked in on Bucky getting dressed), but it didn't last long. By the time they got to Central Park, all Bucky wanted to do was go home and put on a long sleeve shirt and his gloves.

"Stay here and relax. I'll get the hot dogs," Steve said walking off.

"Don't forget my mustard!" Bucky yelled after him.

"That was one time!!" Steve yelled back.

Bucky chuckled before leaning on a tree, waiting for his boyfriend to return. After a few minutes of seeing people looking at him (or more specifically his arm), he stopped glaring at them and just looked at the ground and tried to ignore them. Hey, the grass was looking a little more green than usual…

He suddenly felt a tug on his shirt and looked up to see a boy, couldn't have been more than 7, smiling at him. "Hey, mister! We match!" Bucky looked confused for a minute before seeing the boy's prosthetic leg. It was a little cruder than his own arm, seeing as the new Starktech prosthetics hadn't come out yet (or for that matter even been announced), but the sentiment was still there. He smiled back down at the boy.

"We sure do. Can I see yours?" He said, kneeling down to the boy's height.

"Only if I can see yours, mister."

"It's Bucky. And here," the former soldier corrected, holding out his arm.

"Wow," the kid said with wide eyes. "It looks just like a regular arm. But metal!"

"Grant? What'cha doing?" a man's voice said, obviously walking over.

"Dad, look! We match!" Grant said, pointing at Bucky's arm and bouncing up and down. The man smiled at Bucky with a genuine kindness that Bucky only really saw from Steve nowadays. Bucky's smile seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face at the moment.

"That's pretty cool," he said in an impressed voice only dads could do.

"Were you in a car crash too, Bucky?" the kid said, an inquisitive look on his face.

"I was actually in the army. Got injured really badly in a fight. I'm lucky to have survived. Just like you," Bucky explained.

"Wow. Dad, he was a soldier!! He's a hero!"

Bucky's expression transformed into one of shock. He'd never been called a hero before. That was always Steve, the real hero. He quickly shifted the focus off of him, saying, "If that's the case, you're as much as of a hero as I am. You're just as brave as I am. Not many kids can get out of a car crash like the one you were in and smile."

Grant just smiled brighter. 

Bucky motioned to the kid's baseball glove. "You play baseball?"

"Yeah! I wanna play in the majors someday!"

"Who's your team?" Bucky asked, suddenly getting serious.

"Mets! Though dad sometimes takes me to see the Brooklyn Cyclones. They're cool too."

Bucky smiled at him. "That's awesome. If you had said the Yankees, then we would've had a problem. I haven't been to any games recently, but the Mets are pretty cool."

"Yeah they are! Curtis Granderson's awesome!" Grant said, his eyes lighting up as he said so.

"Ah, you like being outfielder?"

"Yeah. You get so much space to yourself and you gotta be quick on your feet. I'm really quick."

"For being really quick, it's sure taking you a long time to get your ball, kiddo," Grant's dad said, smiling at his son.

"Whoops!" Grant suddenly dashed off to get his ball from a nearby bush. Bucky stood up, smiling after the boy.

"You've got a great son, sir," he said respectfully.

"Thank you. You seem like a great man, too. There needs to be more people like you in the world."

"I appreciate it, sir."

Grant then emerged from the bush, holding his baseball high above his head and yelled, "Found it, dad!"

"All right, let's go play."

When Grant walked off with his dad, he turned back and said, "Nice to meet you, Bucky!"

"You too, Grant. I expect to see you in Citi Field someday, got it?"

"Yessir!!"

Bucky watched the two walk off together and watched them play catch for a couple minutes before Steve returned, hot dogs in hand. "You all right, Buck?"

"Oh good, you got my mustard this time."

"Bucky," Steve said in his scolding tone.

"I'm fantastic. I met a hero."

"Aww, thanks. I love you too."

"Not you, punk. That kid over there," he said, pointing to Grant. "He's gonna be on the Mets one day."

"You a fan of the Mets now?"

"Can't exactly root for the Dodgers now, can we? And god forbid we ever root for the Yankees." Steve shuddered at the thought as he handed Bucky his hot dog. Bucky took a bite out of it before freezing in place.

"…You forgot the relish, Steve."

"Dammit."

**Author's Note:**

> I was about half way done with this when I told my sis what I was doing and she asked, "Oh like Cyborg in that Teen Titans episode?" I promptly aww'ed. After I was done writing it, she read it and pointed out that the kid was also playing baseball. I swear I've never seen the episode though. (Yet.) This was all a product of my brain seeing that post.


End file.
